1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless devices, and more particularly to handling software objects operating on a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a set 10 of object-oriented classes. Each class 15 is typically compiled from source code into object code. A class 15 typically defines attributes and implements methods. A class 15 may also provide a constructor method for constructing objects that are instances of that particular class, which are said to be objects of that class type. Classes 10 may be related to one another via a class hierarchy, wherein a subclass is related to a parent class whereby the subclass may inherit attributes and/or methods from the parent class.
FIG. 2 illustrates a set 20 of object-oriented interfaces. Each interface 25 is typically compiled from source code into object code. An interface 25 typically defines method signatures. As was the case with classes, interfaces 20 may be related to one another via an interface hierarchy, wherein a sub-interface is related to a parent interface and whereby a sub-interface may inherit method signatures from a parent interface. However, interfaces 20 differ from classes in at least two respects. First, interfaces do not implement methods, but rather define method signatures. Second, interfaces do not provide object constructors, but rather are used to cast objects of a particular class type into a particular interface type to enforce the exclusive use of the methods implemented in the class and accessible to the object, whose method signatures are defined in the interface.